Dragonlance Alternate 1: Dragons of Light Flame
by Folwer Pot
Summary: Tas, Flint, Tanis, Goldmoon, Riverwind and Kitiara are on an adventure to defeat evil dragons, dragon highlords, monsters, humans, former friends and betrayal. How will the six deal with even more bad news? What will happen? Will there be another war? AU
1. The Inn of The Last Home, News?

Dragonlance Alternate: Dragons of Light Flame

Tas, Flint, Tanis, Goldmoon, Riverwind and Kitiara must defeat all the dragons,their highlords and their former friends before it is too late! Will they manage it or would someone unexpected help them in their misery? Will Flint cope with a injured Caramon? Will Tanis cope with a brainwashed Strum? Will Tas cope with a Raistlin that would kill for pleasure, even killing more than Gimish, the genome? Will Riverwind and Goldmoon cope with the tribe that wanted to kill them ever since they escaped? Will Kitiara cope with... AU story.

Chapter One: The Inn of The Last Home, News?

Flint Fireforge heard some unexpected news in the Inn of The Last Home.

Solace was being overrun by goblins and orcs.

Darken Wood's name was changed. It was called the "Drake Wood."

The Tower of High Sorcery was filled with red mages of Lunitari and black mages of Nuitari. The white mages of Solinari were nowhere to be found.

Dragon Highlords have taken over most of Krynn.

All of this made Flint feel furious. Solace was supposed to be a peaceful area, but it was overrun by Goblins. Why has the name of Darken Wood changed? Where were the white mages? Why are there many Dragon Highlords roaming around? All these thoughts drove Flint crazy.

Tanis Half-Elven, one of Flint's oldest friends, just bought two mugs of ale from Otik, the innkeeper and his adopted daughter, Tika. The two friends were talking about the gathering that was supposed to happen.

"So, Tanis, did you know that Solace was being overrun by goblins?" Flint asked.

"I didn't. But I expected-"

Just then, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, the kender, took them by surprise.

"Bet you are not pleased to see me, guys?" Tas asked somberly.

"Tas, what happened to your bride that you were supposed to marry?" Tanis asked.

"We parted ways. I never wanted her anyway..."

"I knew it! That brain rattled kender! Never let his wife come and dine with us! Why is that, Tas?" Flint asked.

"Because of a horse...yeah, a horse!" Tas said.

"What does a horse have to do with it, kender?" Flint asked.

"A horse drove the bride away. By the way, where is everybody else?" Tas asked.

"Not here yet. Well, kender-"

Just then, Kitiara Uth Matar sneaked behind Tanis and tapped on him. Tanis was shocked, by happy all the same.

"Kit! Where were you? Where is Caramon? And the mage?" Tanis asked.

"They are beyond repair." Kit said in bitter sobs.

"Tell us what happened!" Tas said.

"You see, a few days ago, Caramon decided to fight against a war troll, but it defeated him, causing his brain cells to pop out. And Raistlin just left his twin in the dark, never even taking one glance at his fallen twin." Kitiara said.

Everyone tried to digest the news. How could Raistlin left his twin brother to die? Everyone knew that mages are not to be trusted.

"So, what should we do when we find the others?" Tanis asked.

It was a very bad day for the Heroes of The Lance.

Like it? Hate it?

Next chapter: Goldmoon and Riverwind reunited with the Heroes of The Lance, at least with some of them.

Please rate and review! 


	2. Lost, Goldmoon's Tears, Sanity!

Dragons of Light Flame

Goldmoon and Riverwind are reunited with their friends. What will the others say when Goldmoon lost something precious and how will they find it or even gain it? Besides, how will Riverwind cope with the bad news?

Chapter Two: Lost. Goldmoon's Tears. Sanity.

Since ten years ago, Goldmoon and Riverwind decided to make a promise that everyone will meet in the Inn then years later.

That period is now.

Goldmoon was in tears. Ever since the blue crystal staff is stolen by someone they once knew.

When Riverwind saw the face, he decided to smack it, but the magic of the mage sent Riverwind flying around Solace and then fall with a thud. After that, the mage revealed his idenity.

It was none other than Raistlin Majere, former friend of Heroes of The Lance, Betrayer and Caramon's former twin brother.

Riverwind still remembered the mage's harsh words and the fateful event.

Raistlin used his magic and in one touch Goldmoon's staff was stolen from her.

"What happened?" Goldmoon asked.

"This what happened." the stranger said, carrying the staff.

"Who are you?" Riverwind asked.

"Riverwind, you don't know what I am capable of." Raistlin said, the blue crystal staff in his hand.

"I will get you, mage. Sturm was right. We shouldn't have trusted mages. Pity that you have good magic skills, otherwise you wouldn't have us fooled." Riverwind said.

"My staff! Raistlin! How could you have done this to us?" Goldmoon asked.

"You have outdone yourself, Goldmoon. Seeing you wasn't an enjoyable reunion. But I will keep the staff for myself." Raistlin said.

"Traitor! One day you will rot in the Abyss, Raistlin Majere!" Riverwind said.

Raistlin coughed.

He shouted out a spell.

"Intipeinta Flet!"

Riverwind was flying around. He can't control himself. By the time the spell have lifted, Riverwind's head was hit by a bang, then he fainted.

"Raistlin! You traitor! Where is your brother?" Goldmoon asked furiously.

"The dolt? I left him to die. Cry all you like. No one is going to help you"  
Raistlin said.

"Why are you doing this?" Goldmoon asked.

"Isn't that you wanted to know? Sturm!" Raistlin said.

At his name being mentioned, Sturm Brightblade came to Raistlin's aid.

"Yes, master?" Sturm asked.

"Kill Riverwind. Leave the girl alone. She is no longer our concern." Raistlin said.

"Yes sir." Sturm said.

"Sturm! Why are you doing this! I thought you distrusted magic!" Goldmoon said.

"I used to. Now my master shall rise to his glory! I am his right handed!" Sturm said.

"Raistlin's using you! Can't you see that?" Goldmoon cried in tears.

"He's not using me! My honor is that to help mages, not the knighthood!" Sturm said.

"You have been brainwashed, Sturm!" Goldmoon said.

"Believe all you like. Why don't I just kill the man? You will be spared, stranger." Sturm said madly.

"You don't remember me?" Goldmoon said.

"No, I don't. Why not just-"

Just then, Sturm got his own self back, thanks to Paladine, when he sensed the danger. Sturm was about to kill the high priestess of Mischkal, his wife. That must not happen!

"Goldmoon?" Sturm asked.

"Sturm?" Goldmoon asked.

"I gained my old self back, even if it was a few minutes. Run! By two minutes, the spell Raistlin put on me will return! Run and never look back! Carry Riverwind's body with you, run!" Sturm said.

Goldmoon ran for her life. Paladine was helping her carrying the body of Riverwind, in the guise of a concealed elf. By the time Goldmoon got away from Solace, Sturm was out of control again.

"Paladine, why does life have to be this hard?" Goldmoon asked with tears.

Like it? Hate it?

Next Chapter: In the Inn of The Last Home, a hot muck of ale and some snide comments.

Please rate and review! 


	3. A Dine, Raistlin, Trouble!

Dragons of Light Flame

A drink of ale and some snide comments in the Inn. But when Raistlin returns to the Inn, chaos will ensue. Betrayal comes forth. There's bound to be trouble in this chapter. Besides that, where is Caramon?

Chapter Three: A Dine, Raistlin, Trouble!

"A hot mug of ale please." Flint said.

"You have been drinking too much ale already, Flint. Why all this?" Tas asked as Flint drank his tenth mug of ale that day.

"Flint, you are going to be drunk." Tanis said.

"So what are we going to do now? My brothers are dead, at least one of them is!" Kit said in hushed tones.

Someone unknown was storming on the Inn's door.

Just then, Raistlin came to the Inn. He had been traveling around for the last ten years. A few days ago, he ambushed Riverwind and Goldmoon. He was carrying two staffs, the Staff of Magius and the Blue Staff of Mischakal he stole from Goldmoon.

"Raistlin, how are you?" Kitiara asked.

"Why are you carrying Goldmoon's Blue Crystal Staff, mage?" Flint asked.

"Why, Flint? Because I stole it from her and I killed her beloved Riverwind"  
Raistlin said.

"How can you do this, traitor? First you abandon your twin brother and now you decided to kill the Plainsman Riverwind? You are a traitor, mage!" Flint said.

"Yes, Flint, I am a traitor. The magic is holding me. I must abondon my family and friends to make it work!" Raistlin said.

"Mage, I will kill you!" Tanis said furiously. He can't believe that Raistlin had turned traitor.

"How could you, brother? You betrayed Caramon. You betrayed me. You are stripped from the family, Raistlin Traitor!" Kitiara said madly.

"There's bound to be trouble. I knew I shoulsn't have come. I have caused all this chaos. But I will stay, to answer some of their questions." Raistlin thought.

"I will stay to answer some of your questions." Raistlin said.

Like it? Hate it?

Next chapter: Raistlin answers some of the questions of his former friends. Will he answer all of them or will there be trouble lurking around?

Please rate and review! 


	4. Questions Answered and Betrayal!

Dragons of Light Flame

Raistlin answers some questions. What will he summon when he finishes answering? What type of magic will he use? What really happened to those Raistlin had ambushed on his journey?

Chapter Four: Questions Answered and Betrayal!

"So what questions do you want to ask me?" Raistlin asked as he was thinking of a spell that he would use on his former friends.

"Where is Goldmoon and Riverwind? And Sturm?" Tanis asked.

"Goldmoon is weeping on the death of her beloved Riverwind. Sturm is brainwashed by me." Raistlin said.

"Traitor! How could you brainwash the boy I have adopted since he was fifteen?" Flint asked.

"Easy. I just used a brainwash spell and he is brainwashed." Raistlin said.

"How could you do this? We are your friends? Why!" Tas said.

"Because of the magic. Haven't I told you? I left my closest friends so I could be with the magic." Raistlin said.

"Traitorous brother! How can you do this to us? Now you no longer get the everlasting love you deserved from us, your family." Kitiara said.

"So elder sister, I betrayed all for the power. Let me try a spell at you and those you called friends. I will kill you, Kitiara, mark my words!" Raistlin said.

"I will kill you then, Raistlin!" Kitiara said.

"You won't kill me, at least not yet, Kitiara. Since you still love me, for now." Raistlin said.

"I hate you, traitor! How you became my half brother I don't know! I should have left you in Rosamun's womb to die!" Kitiara said sadly.

"You should have. At least I would have been in the Hidden Vale and you in the Abyss, dear sister." Raistlin said.

"Ugh! This is getting nowhere! Raistlin, you have proved yourself traitor by carrying that staff of yours, so why not just give it to us?" Tanis asked, still shocked by the events.

"No, half elf! The staff is mine! Vortus Fira!" Raistlin said and a red beam of fire was shot at Tanis.

Tanis yelled while the fire was burning the half elf.

"That's it, traitor! I will kill you!" Flint said and took out his axe.

"You won't, Fireforge. Vortus Thundra!" Raistlin said and a yellow beam of lightning was aimed at Flint.

"That's it, Majere! Get out of here!" Otik said, hearing everything Raistlin Majere said.

"No I won't, Otik, Inn owner. Lux Charie!" Raistlin said and candy came scooping at Otik's head.

"Traitor! I will get you! You killed Ghimish...I will kill you!" Tas cried.

"No, you won't, Tasslehoff Cootfoot." Raistlin said and in a wave of magic, he disappeared.

"Is everyone all right?" Kitiara asked.

Flint, Tanis and Otik all stood paralyzed with shock.

"Where is Caramon Majere when you need him? Where are you, brother?" Kitiara asked in her brain.

Like it? Hate it?

Next Chapter: We will visit Raistlin's new home. We will also find out how he convinced Sturm Brightblade to join him.

Please rate and review! 


	5. New Home, Lost Staff, Brainwashed!

Dragons of Light Flame

Raistlin Majere has a new home in Krynn. How many servants does he have and what is his role in this Alternate story? How did he convinced Sturm Brightblade to join his cause? Plus, how did Raistlin brainwash Sturm?

Chapter Five: New Home, Lost Staff, Brainwashed!

Raistlin disappeared from those he betrayed.

He used a teleport spell that caused him to rest for at least two whole days.

He shouldn't have come to the Inn to meet those he betrayed.

He checked out his hands. The Staff of Magius is still with him, but the Blue Crystal Staff is gone!

How did the Crystal Staff disappear from his sight?

Raistlin shook all those thoughts in his mind and began to remember how to branwashed his most hated enemy, Sturm Brightblade.

This is what Raistlin Majere did to brainwah Sturm Brightblade:

"Raistlin! Why are you holding me prisoner?" Sturm asked.

"Slience, Knight! You don't trust magic, let's see if you could trust me!" Raistlin said.

"I will never trust you, mage. You betrayed your twin. You betrayed me. You betrayed our friends and our cause. No, I don't trust you one bit, MAGE." Sturm said loudly.

"So, is it true that I betrayed you all? Yes, I did betray you all, but I am holding you as prisoner because of your disbelief in magic. You will become my slave and that your mind isn't your own. Your mind will obey me until it feels tired and even then it will still obey me unless you could find a way to dispel the spell or that I will dispel it from you. Any last words, Sturm Brightblade, before you mind isn't your own?" Raistlin, the Master of Past and Present asked the lowly knight.

"My friends will get you. Even if you put me under your control, I will try to break the spell and stop you from controlling my mind. No one will dare help a traitor-"

"Branwaish Mine!" Raistlin said and Sturm Brightblade was brainwashed by none other then Raistlin Majere. Sturm fainted from the spell Raistlin used on the knight.

"Sturm Brightblade." Raistlin said.

Sturm stood up, with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, master?" Sturm asked.

"Gather any vital infomation for me. I promise that if you complete your quest, you will become my right handed. But kill any traitors you deemed necessary. If you complete your mission, I swear by the highgod that you will become my right handed." Raistlin said.

"Yes, I will obey you at once!" Sturm said and he left to obey Raistlin's wishes.

"The spell worked..." was Raistlin's last thought before sleep overcome the young mage.

Like it? Hate it?

Next Chapter: We will find the whereabouts of Caramon Majere.

Please rate and revieW! 


	6. Caramon Majere, In the Hidden Vale?

Dragons of Light Flame

Where is Caramon Majere? Why did his sister and half brother left him to die? How badly did the War Troll damaged Caramon wand where the hell is he? Is he in Krynn or is he in another area where he dosen't even know?

Chapter Six: Caramon Majere, In the Hidden Vale?

Caramon last thought was when a War Troll damaged him. Then he fainted into the floor, leaving the troll chasing his brother, mistaking the elder twin for dead.

But when he woke up and open his eyes, he wasn't in the area the troll have fought him. Instead, he was in the Heaven of Solace.

Paladine was staring at him, so as Majere, looking shock and grim.

Caramon was shocked. How did he land in the Hidden Vale...that is, unless he is dead.

"Where am I, Majere, Paladine?" Caramon asked.

"Caramon Majere, you are in the Hidden Vale. Miscakal has restored your wounds. Your time isn't up. You must stay here in the Hidden Vale until the world needed you, then you will be down to Krynn to defeat the evil." Paladine said.

"Wait a minute...where's Raist?" Caramon asked.

"He betrayed you, my heir. He decides to follow the dark path. The twin brother you know is dead. In his place stood a traitorous mage." Majere said.

Caramon couldn't believe it. Raist betrayed him? At first he thought it was a lie, but with Paladine and Majere next to him, it is nothing but the truth and he trusted these two gods with his life, since thay are the gods of good.

"All right, I will stay with you...but what must I do?" Caramon asked.

"You are in your spirit form now, so you could enjoy the afterlife until we have a need for you, Caramon Majere." Paladine said.

"Be careful not to let in the Abyss, my heir." Majere said.

So Caramon followed his way to the afterlife until the gods needed him to solve their problems and that promise was the promise he swore to the high god.

Majere and Paladine groan, for there are tough challenges ahead.

Like it? Hate it?

Next Chapter: The Inn of The Last Home and the whereabouts of the Blue Crystal Staff.

Please rate and review! 


	7. Uproar, Riverwind and Goldmoon!

Dragons of Flame Light

The inn is at an uproar. Where is the Crystal Staff? What really happened to Riverwind and Goldmoon? Were they ambushed or were they mistaken for dead?

Chapter Seven: Uproar, Riverwind and Goldmoon!

The Inn of The Last Home was at an uproar.

Raistlin betrayed those he once thought were friends.

Tanis was fumbling furiously at Kitiara, who said that her brother betrayed him. Kitiara gave Tanis a slap on the cheek then Kitiara began to weep for her fallen half brothers.

Flint tried to revive Tanis, but to no avail. Tanis was out cold and Flint have to carry him into a bed and with Tasslehoff Burrfoot helping him, it didn't sound so bad after all.

All four of the Heroes of The Lance were fighting against each other until they saw something in the floor of the table. In the bottom of the table.

It was the Blue Crystal Staff.

Tanis picked the staff up and the staff, seeing that his heart is pure, began to light up at Tanis touch.

Flint smiled. At least they don't have Raistlin to worry about anymore.

DragonsOfFlameLight

After they were ambushed by Raistlin, Riverwind and Goldmoon were in the town of Newport.

Paladine had disappeared after Riverwind was revived. He told that "If there is time left, us it for the desire of good."

Then Paladine (Fizban) himself left the two humans.

"Goldmoon...where are we?" Riverwind asked.

"We are in Newport, I think. It looks like Newport when I last visited it." Goldmoon said unevenly.

"Newport! Why...it's a marvolous town! Do you think our friends will be waiting for us in Newport?" Riverwind asked.

"Maybe. But I seemed to remember that after ten years, everyone must gather at the Inn of The Last Home...and that Raistlin and Sturm didn't complete their part of the baragin..."

Sturm betrayed us?" Riverwind asked.

"No...he was brainwashed by Raistlin...he's a traitor, trying to brainwash one of his friends!" Goldmoon said with tears.

Riverwind was beyond furious. How could the traitorous mage dared betray them? It didn't make any sense for the couple.

"Well. let's find our friends, the ones that weren't lurked to the side of Takhisis and her minions." Goldmoon said.

So Goldmoon and Riverwind decided to travel around Newport to see if their friends were in the area. Little did they know that they were in the wrong area.

Like it? Hate it?

Next Chapter: Answering any questions you have for the story thus far.

UPDATE! Every seven chapters I will add a chapter for a database of questions! So, if you have any questions of the story for the first seven chapters, tell me what the questions are and I will give you credit just for asking the question!

The Chapter after next: Goldmoon and Riverwind's Newport sightseeing and being in the wrong place at the wrong time?

Please rate and review! 


	8. Questions Answered, Chapters One & Seven

Dragons of Light Flame

Any questions answered? Not because they are not answered, it means that I am going to answer every question for you. Any question that needed to be answered, just ask!

Chapter Eight: Questions Answered, Chapters One to Seven

I am answering a couple of questions from my story, if you don't like them, don't read them!

Chapter One

Question: Why isn't Kitiara Uth Matar not evil in your fic?

Because I needed her, to be one of the Heroes of the Lance. I really wanted to see what she could do to rescue her lover Sturm Brightblade.

Question: Who is Tanis in love with?

Not Laurana Kanan, that's for sure! Or maybe it would be her but I am not too sure yet. Here is what I think:

Laurana-25 percent Some other woman-65 percent None-10 percent

Question: Where was Caramon when the story is mentioned?

He was in a coma between life and death in Solace.

Question: Why did Raistlin betrayed those he once called friends?

Oh, for the so-called magic...just like the three magical gods.

Question: Was Tas bride in a horse really true or is it a fake or a joke?

Maybe or he is a rattle brain kender who likes to make jokes. I think that he meant in the riddle: The "dragon" is my bride when he said horse. That horse is Fireflash, the bronze dragon Tas had rescued in the High Clerist Tower.

Chapter Two

Question: How were Riverwind and Goldmoon were ambushed by Raistlin?

Raistlin just spots them on his travels.

Question: How did Sturm get brainwashed?

Raistlin did it! He used a spell and brainwash the noble knight. Then he (Raistlin) just appiont the knight (Sturm) as his right handed.

Question: How did Paladine rescue Goldmoon and her beloved Riverwind?

He was in the area, in disguise and knowing that trouble will come, after all, his wife wanted him to rescue her only cleric, right?

Chapter Three

Question: When Raistlin comes, there's chaos. Why?

Because he betrayed those he once loved, even his brother and half sister.

Chapter Four

Question: Why did Raistlin always say the same answers?

He was giving them a clue: "I sacrificed myself for the magic! I sacrificed my loved ones, my friends and even my possessions!" By the way, what clue is Raistlin talking about? Only time will tell.

Chapter Five

Question: How did the Crystal Staff disappeared from Raistlin?

The spell he cast wasn't perfect, so it caused a few side effects.

Question: Will Sturm Brightblade get rid of the spell effects?

He might...if someone is willing to help him. I would wager my money on Flint Fireforge, but maybe it's someone different. Who knows?

Chapter Six

Question: Why does Majere call Caramon his heir?

Because the first human Majere was named Caramon and that he was strong, just like his great-grandfather.

Question: Where is Caramon's physical body?

It was bought to the Hidden Vale by none other then Majere. Do you think that Majere loved Caramon far too much in this fic?

Chapter Seven

Question: Why had Riverwind and Goldmoon landed in Newport?

There's a motive behind it. Paladine put the two in Newport...for a reason...which I shall not reveal until the time comes.

Any more questions not answered?

Just ask!

Like it? Hate it?

Please rate and review (if you can) 


	9. Watch Out, Attack In New Port!

Dragons of Light Flame

Why are Riverwind and Goldmoon are in New Port? Watch out, Riverwind, because there are some goblins and Toede out for your blood. Watch out Goldmoon, because a dark cleric of Chemosh decides to ruin the plans of your goddess. Watch out, both, because you will sent a warning to your friends and it would not be pleasant. Watch out Mishacal, becuase your cleric will battle the cleric of your worst enemy, Chemosh. Watch out, all, becuase there are new enemies, some not even related to the War of The Lance. Watch out, cause there is a battle in New Port against goblins and the likes of clerics.

Chapter Nine: Watch Out, Attack In New Port!

"Why are we in New Port?" Riverwind asked.

"Don't ask me, we are supposed to be in Solace!" Goldmoon said.

Just then, goblin armies appeared before the couple. Their leader stood between them. It was none other then Toede, the son of Takhisis, who was thought dead during the Spring, before the War of The Lance ended.

"Riverwind of the Lance, it seems you are in the wrong area. Attack them!" Toede pointed at Riverwind and Goldmoon.

Twenty goblins, well armed, stood against the two humans.

"This is not good. Goldmoon, heal me if I am wounded!" Riverwind said.

"Yes, dearest." Goldmoon said.

Riverwind used his spear to slain three Goblins, who stood together in a straight line. Just then, Toede appeared and knocked off Riverwind in a Melee Sneak Attack.

"You won't get near my dearest, Toede. Blind Holio!" Goldmoon said and the light blinded all of the goblins bout Toede.

"How did you come back from the dead?" Goldmoon asked Toede.

"How did I come back from the dead? You must be insane, cleric of Mishakal, if you don't know the answer!" Toede said.

"Insane...no way! Oh...Takhisis! Your mother granted you life! But why?" Goldmoon asked.

Goldmoon planned to cast the "cure light wounds" spell on Riverwind while Toede keeps talking. If she could concentrate for two minutes-just two minutes on the cure spell, Riverwind will be back for the battle again.

"Why, you ask, cleric of Mishakal, or shall I call you Goldmoon? Becuase Takhisis has a plan, yes, Goldmoon, a plan to unite all dark creatures against the Light. But after you know the Green Gemstone Man, Berem, died, my mother could no longer enter Kyrnn in her full form. Because there is one thing I lack, a holy cleric...to enter the Abyss, so my mother could enter Krynn with her everlasting glory...meanwhile Paladine and Gliean will have to serve my mother and I will be her right-handed! Goldmoon, cleric of Mishakal...should you accept my offer..."

Just then, Riverwind stirred. Toede didn't hear the stir and kept on talking about his mother's plans.

"Accept my offer, Goldmoon and Takhisis shall no longer wants your death! You could live in glory...just worship my mother, Takhisis! I was the White Dragon Highlord! Obey me, Gold...

Just then, without Toede noticing, Riverwind put a spear on Toede's heart. Toede fell down, dead as a doorknob.

After Toede died, Riverwind attacked all seventeen Goblins and all seventeen fell down dead, waiting for the orders of their lord.

Just then, a cleric appeared.

"Hello, Goldmoon, cleric of Mishakal..."

Riverwind decided to attack the black robed cleric by using the spear and he fell down, dead. Or he seems to be dead.

"Let's go! This place is dangerous!" Riverwind said to his wife.

Goldmoon and Riverwind began to run from New Port, little did they know the cleric is healing his wounds and that he will chase them once he finds out...

Like it? Hate it?

Next Chapter: The escape from New Port. Will Riverwind and Goldmoon make it to Solace in time?

Please rate and review! 


End file.
